King's Child
by LoverShadowGirl
Summary: For all his talk of *disliking* Elves, Thorin did have a soft spot for one, in particular. She changes the course of the future simply with her existence. Family fluff, nothing inappropriate. PLEASE R&R!
1. King's Child

**Hey, readers! **

**So, I had an idea. What if Thorin had a child? What if she was doubly royal? What would happen if she tagged along with the Company to reclaim Erebor?**

**The chapters will probably be short. They look like they're longer on paper, but still...**

***Disclaimer**

***As much as I want to, I do not own anything that has to do with the Hobbit (book or movie series), Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with Peter Jackson. :(**

***Nor do I own Richard Armitage. :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Thorin stopped before entering his forge, and took a look around. After the orc attack last month, everyone was on edge. It wouldn't do to lower his guard. You couldn't be too careful when orcs were in the area. He and his sister Dís had discussed moving again, the night before; maybe to the Blue Mountains, where some of Thorin's distant relatives lived.

Before they could go anywhere, however, Thorin needed to finish his current projects and find a buyer for the forge.

He groaned, and twisted, cracking muscles in his back that had lain dormant for the night, before unlocking his shop and entering. Taking a look around as he hung up his heavy leather coat, Thorin noted that nothing had changed while he was gone last night..

Suddenly, he froze, and listened _hard_. There it was again: movement, behind the scrap chest. A small sniff. A whimper.

It was the whimper that caught Thorin off guard. He rolled his eyes skyward, thinking a small animal had gotten in through some crack or other. Moving quietly, so as to not scare the creature, Thorin crept towards the chest.

Then stopped.

What he found wasn't at all what he was expecting.

A child.

A dwarf child.

Asleep in his forge.

Not only a dwarf child, but a _girl_ dwarf child.

Which was strange enough, but the girl had no sign of a beard forming. Which either meant that she was really young, or was traveling incognito as much as she could, showing that she was older than she looked.

It was obvious that she had been traveling. She was using a small bag for a pillow, and had leaves in her hair, as though she'd run through the forest withoug knowing exactly where she was going.

She seemed to be younger than Fili, maybe even Kili.

So what was she doing here of all places?

* * *

**Who is she? **

**What is she doing here?**

**What will happen?**

**Some will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Some after that. **

**Postings will probably be very irregular. **

**R&R appreciated!**


	2. Reina

**Hey! Two in one day!**

**(I'm a poet, and I sure do know it!) **

**Chapter Two is here!**

**R&R, please!**

* * *

Thorin sat back on his heels, and thought for a moment. She could be a runaway who was from some other village...but she looked too young to have gotten that far. The nearest village was a day's walk from here, for him, and he was always rather tired afterwards. And he hadn't heard of any missing dwarflings...

Her age became more apparent as her thumb inched towards her mouth. Thorin smiled, remembering how long it took Fili, then Kili to outgrow that habit. She couldn't be more than 10 in dwarf years, he mused. One thought came to him, and a weight settled in his stomach. It couldn't be... could it? Thorin promptly locked away that memory before thinking on it at all.

The dwarven girl-child began to stir, muttering something too quietly for Thorin to hear. All he could make out was "...ind Da...".

_"Ind Da? What could that mean?" _Thorin ran through all the possible words ending in the "ind" sound in his head._ "bind? kind? mind? signed? find? Could it be find? Was this little dwarfling looking for her Da? _

The uncomfortable feeling, mixed with a small part of hope, settled in Thorin's stomach again. Before he could dismiss the feeling, the girl woke up.

Blinking her eyes to dispel sleep, she sat up and stretched. When her eyes finally focused on Thorin, she gasped, and scooted backwards to crash into the wall. She brought her knees to her chin, and put her hands up in a defensive position, as if to say "please don't hurt me!" It was then that Thorin saw the bruises that ran up the girl's arm. Anger filled Thorin, as did the protective nature he normally only felt around Dís and the boys.

"Careful there, little one. Easy. I promise, I won't hurt you. You're safe here." Gently, Thorin eased forward, hands open and held out to her, palms up. "It's all right. You're safe now. You can trust me."

The girl whimpered, then relaxed slightly, though she didn't move from her corner. her eyes were wide open as she watched him sit down across from her, and put his hands on his lap.

_OK, let's start with something simple. "_Where have you come from, little one?"

The girl only whimpered again in response, and hugged her knees to her chest. Thorin took another breath, then tried again.

"Where are your Ma or your Da?"

She only shook her head "no" to that.

Thorin closed his eyes for a moment. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl whispered something almost inaudible. Thorin had to lean forward slightly to hear what she said. "What was it?"

"I said my name is Reina." Came the reply, a little louder than before. "I'm looking for my Da. Mumma said he was an important dwarf."

"Well, Reina, did she tell you his name?"

"No. But she said he lived under a mountain with an Arc and a Stone, once. Now he lives somewhere around here. I don't know where, though."

Thorin's heart twisted at the girl's understanding of what could only have been the Arkenstone.

_So, a survivor of Erebor in these hills now had a little girl, and then...what? Abandoned her? And what about her "mumma"? _

"What was your Mother's name, Reina?" Thorin asked.

"Mumma's friends called her Evangelina, in common."

Thorin's heart leaped to his throat. _It couldn't be...I've tried to forget...maybe a different...only one way to know..._

"May I?" Thorin asked, reaching to push back a lock of har that was hanging in the girl's face. Her eyes widened some, but she nodded "yes". As Thorin moved the lock of dark brown hair behind her ear, he stopped.

There it was.

The tell-tale point.

The girl was a half-ling.

And Thorin was almost sure...

She was his.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**What do you think?**

**Halfling daughter of Thorin!**

**Who would have thought? **

**Oh yeah, me!**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Answers in the next chapter!**

**Postings will probably be very irregular. **

**R&R appreciated!**


	3. Home Again Halfling

**Hey! I'm back! **

**Chapter Three is here!**

**R&R, please!**

* * *

"You're a halfling!" Thorin breathed, his eyes only showing his shock. He had spent years learning how to hide certain emotions, especially in his eyes. It wouldn't do to scare the girl, despite her genetics.

Her bloodline surely explained her lack of even a start of a beard, despite her age. It also made certain the fact that Thorin was her father.

His mind reeling through memories that he'd thought he had forgotten, he fought to regain control of himself. His _daughter_ had pulled herself back into a ball.

Wait, she was saying something.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?"

"I was _saying_, what's wrong with being a halfling? I'm only a little different."

"Nothing...nothing's wrong with being a halfling. Nothing is wrong with being different." Thorin thought back to Kili with that. The boy was more man, or even _elf_-like, than dwarf, with his archery and stargazing. "More often than not, the differentness - excuse me - differences turn out to be advantages." For more people than one; the village had prospered once Kili had sharpened his aim. There weren't many people who didn't praise him on his hunting skills.

"Oh. So...do you know who my Da is?"

_Boy, she's sharp. She gets right to the point._ " Actually, I do. But I can't take you to him right now."

"Why not?"

"For two reasons. One, because I have work I need to do, and it can't wait for so long. And two, he'll be out of town until tonight."

It was the truth; half of his work for that day was in deliveries, and he would probably be back late for dinner...again.

"Why don't you stay with my sister and nephews for today? I'll bring your Da back with me tonight. Does that sound all right?"

Reina nodded her head slowly, as if she were unsure, but willing to follow Thorin's lead.

" Here, now. I'll take you there myself. You don't have to worry."

Thorin scooped the girl up in his arms, and stood up.

His last thought before they left the shop was: _Dís is going to kill me!_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Short storyline today, taking care of details.  
**

**I'm thinking about having a flashback in the next chapter; something to explain the loose ends that are already permeating the story! **

**Postings will probably be very irregular. **

**R&R appreciated!**


	4. Big News

**Hey, readers! **

**Here it is, Chapter 4! Turns out, my writing centers around the free time I have in my Driver's Training class, so... lots of writing during the week!**

***Disclaimer**

***As much as I want to, I do not own anything that has to do with the Hobbit (book or movie series), Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with Peter Jackson. :(**

***Nor do I own Richard Armitage. :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Thorin groaned as he locked up his shop for the night, remembering the day's events. After taking Reina home to Dís and his nephews, the day had seemed to go by in a blur. All he could remember beyond his early morning detour was the visit that Balin had paid him during his lunch break. The older dwarf had just come from his lessons with Fili, and came upon Thorin with a fountain of questions about the little girl he'd found gallivanting with Kili in the yard.

Thorin smiled as he remembered the look of shock on Balin's face when he told his close friend that Reina was in fact his daughter, and not simply a foundling Thorin had taken in. Balin had actually been speechless, which was a first for him in Durin knew how long.

Interrupting him from his thoughts, Thorin's stomach growled. He was eager to get home to Dís' cooking; he was not so eager to face the inevitable questions, not only from his sister, but from his daughter as well when he came home alone.

He mused on possible answers, or even avoidance until he reached the front yard. What caught him by surprise was that all was quiet and peaceful. This worried Thorin where it would have reassured other Dwarves - at least those who had never encountered Fili and Kili at home.

Expecting the worst, Thorin pushed through the front door. What greeted him, however, was something he would never have expected.

Kili was sitting down (for more than a second); Fili had a _book_ in his hands. And he was reading aloud to his brother and his soon-to-be-known cousin, both of which had rapt attention painted on their faces as Fili worked through what sounded like a description of some land or other.

Sighing in relief, Thorin passed quietly into the kitchen. He didn't want to spoil the peace, momentary as it was sure to be.

When he stepped into the kitchen, he was faced with a new shock: Dís was _humming_ quietly to herself as she prepared a stew - and there was no form of multitasking in sight!

"What spell has been laid on my household, that all it's inhabitants are at peace?" Thorin growled, though a grin spread across his face.

"Your household is it? That explains a lot." Dís turned to face her jovial brother with a smile of her own. "It explains why the only peace I find in this house is when you bring yet another child among us - sweet as she is."

"That is *Frerin's fault - not mine. As you have said, the child I procure brings peace, not chaos."Thorin joked as he settled at the table. "How in Middle Earth was it managed?"

"It was all Reina's doing - to a point. The boys decided to take it upon themselves to entertain our little guest. Only when Dwalin and Balin were here was there any sort of noise - and that was the younger ones cheering Fili on in his weapons lessons and playing a game of tag before Fili's lessons in Kúzdúl with Balin. Beyond that - well, she prefers a quiet life, it seems."

"A quiet life is what she probably grew up with. Has she told you anything about what caused the bruises on her arms?"

"Yes; well, actually, she told Fili when in my hearing. Her mother told her her father was in this area, and then passed her care to a trader who was traveling this way. The trader was rather rough with her, unaccustomed to traveling with children, I'm afraid."

"Ah. At least that veers away from intentional abuse as a cause. Has she told you anything about her parentage?"

"Only her mother's name...Evangelina, I think it was, and that her father was one of power, from Erebor to my reckoning."

"Yes, her father is most certainly from Erebor, and she is right that he was of power, once." There, Thorin fell into silence.

"You're keeping something back from me, Thorin. What is it? Do you know of who she speaks? Do you know her father?"

"Yes. He's closer than you would think, Dís. Much closer."

Suddenly, their musings were interrupted by Kili, who had come to see when dinner was ready.

"Uncle Thorin! Fili, Reina, he's here!" Before his mother could answer, Kili had run back to the living room to spread his tidings of the return of the favorite head of the household. Surprisingly, it wasn't Kili who got back first - it was Reina.

"Is he here? Did you bring him?" She asked breathlessly, alluding to the promise Thorin had made to her that morning.

"Yes, little one, he is here. But I must speak with you before you meet him, all right? He might not be what you think he should be or is."

"Thorin, did you bring a guest? I wasn't aware anyone else had come here," Dís whispered as she settled her boys down for supper.

"No, and that's what I need to talk to her about. I'll fill you in after the boys have gone to bed, alright?" Thorin answered as he got up to take Reina back to the Living Room. Louder, he commented, "we'll be right back for supper, all right Dís? I need to talk to Reina for a minute." Before Dís could answer, Thorin had guided Reina back out of the kitchen, and settled her on the main couch next to him.

"Why do you need to talk to me, Mister Thorin, sir? What about my Da?"

* * *

**Yes, I'm leaving it as a slight hangover. I know...the horror!  
**

**How will Reina take the news?**

**How will Dis take it?**

**How will the boys react?**

**OK, I'm not going to post the next one until I get at least 5 reviews. OK, reader-world?!**

**OK, Thanks!  
**

**R&R appreciated!**


	5. Da?

**Hey! I'm back! **

**Chapter Five is here!**

**Here's some response to my reviewers - this post is early to clear some things up.**

**to Borys68 - Actually, more of a Dwelf than a Dwobbit. I just didn't know how else to call her. Look at the title note, and the description of Reina's ears in Chapter 2.**

**to Dis Thrainsdotter - Good questions! I will probably put at least one flashback somewhere in this story, I just don't know when or where. The first two of your questions will be answered there, and the third somewhere during the quest for Erebor.**

**Please remember, this is an AU story, probably only following Canon during the quest for Erebor to a point.**

***I unfortunately do not own The Hobbit or anything related. Or Richard Armitage. :(**

**OK, here we go again!**

**R&R, please!**

* * *

"Reina, what I'm going to tell you isn't going to be easy, and you might not believe me."

"OK..."

"Reina, you told me your mother was, or rather is Evangelina, and I can only assume that you mean Evangelina who is the Fair Sister of the Elvenking, Thranduil. Am I correct?"

" Yes sir." Reina looked up at him with eyes full of trust, waiting for him to continue.

" And," Thorin pushed on - tho;ugh eh thought he might not find the words in the end - "you also told me that your mother told you that your father was once living under a mountain with what you said was an "arc and a stone". This I take to be your understanding of the Arkenstone."

" Yes, that sounds right."

"All right, I'm just making sure. Now, Dís has told me that you remembered that your father was one of power in Erebor."

"What's Erebor?"

"Erebor was the only dwarven kingdom with possession of the Arkenstone."

"Oh. Yes, that's right, about my Da."

"OK...so that information only confirms what I first thought about the identity of your father. now I know he can only be one man - er... Dwarf. However, while he knew of your existence, at your birth you were kept from him. He has had no word until now of you."

"So he didn't know I was coming?" Reina gasped, worry and confusion etching her face. "What if he doesn't want me?"

"Oh, little one! Never think that. he has loved you all your life. He simply didn't think he would ever be allowed to be a part of your life. He is now worried that you will not want to stay with him, when you know him."

"How can he think that? Where is he? Of course I want to be with him. Mumma doesn't want..." Reina promptly shut her mouth, her eyes growing wide. prior to her slip of tongue, she had jumped up, looking ready to jump into her father's arms the minute he showed his face. "I didn't mean..I..."

"Reina, did your mother send you away for a reason?"

Reina looked at her feet, and remained silent.

"Reina?"

"Mumma wasn't always nice to me. Her friends always laughed at me, and she always talked as if I couldn't hear, or wasn't even there. She sent me away because she wanted to go South. She said I couldn't come. that's why I want to find my Da so bad."

"Reina, would you like to meet your father?" Thorin purposely pushed the subject of her mother to the back of his mind to be dealt with later. Now he focused on his litle irl in front of him, and what she would say next.

"Oh, yes! Where is he?!" Reina looked up with a brilliant smile, all traces of sadness erased from her features. She began to hop in place with her hands clasped in front of her.

Thorin decided to take a risk.

"He's right in front of you, little Reina. He's me." Thorin smiled, but was wary of her possible reaction.

"You?" Reina's face held a shocked look. "You're my Da?" She lightly pulled her lip into a pout, as she thought over the news. "I suppose that's all right."She gave Thorin a small smile before breaking into quiet laughter. She ran forward and jumped into his open arms, before snuggling against him with a smile.

"Da?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Does that make Fili and Kili my brothers? My Torors?"

"No, actually it makes them your cousins. But they can be _terrors_ sometimes!" Reina smiled at her father's play on words, weak though it was.

"Oh. But could we pretend their my brothers? I've only ever had cousins, and second cousins, and third..."

"I get the idea, sweetling. Yes, of course you can pretend such. I'm sure the boys will see you as a sister. Also, even though they call me Uncle, I've helped Dís raise them ever since their own Da died, before Kili could remember. You could actually consider them your adopted brothers!"

Reina grinned at this idea.

A moment later...

"Da, how are we going to tell them?"

"I'll explain to Dís tonight, after you and the boys go to bed. If you want, you can tell the boys yourself..."

"No, you should probably do that. You know them better."

"Alright then. Shall we join them before Fili eats everything?"

Reina giggled, and nodded, climbing down from her Da's lap. Taking his hand, she let him lead her back to the warm kitchen, which would soon be full of surprises.

* * *

**Toror - brother in Elvish**

**What do you think?**

**Yes, Thorin had a child with Thranduil's sister. His being kept from his own child is my own personal spin on why Thorin doesn't like Elves.**

**Next we'll have the boys' reactions, and Dís' conversation with Thorin, along with odd sleeping arrangements.**

**R&R appreciated!**


	6. Favorites

**Hey guys!**

**First, a reply to a review.**

**Borys68 - I wasn't actually looking at Etymology for Elvish names. I just thought it was a pretty name. And how is Reina a mongrel? I'm not sure I understand.**

***I own nothing but Reina and Evangelina**

***This story is extremely AU - You have been warned!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

"She's your what!?" Dis whisper-shouted. Thorin had been explaining Reina's parentage over a cup of late night tea. Even though the children were all asleep, they still had to remain rather quiet.

"She's my daughter. Dís, what's wrong? I told you a long time ago about what happened with Evangelina. Why is this surprising to you?"

"Have you seen her ears?!"

"Yes, I have. They're to be expected, given who her mother is.

That's part of what is so hard to believe. Evangelina was a cruel, vain and prideful person, let alone Elf, when we knew her. I would have expected her daughter to be the same.

Dis, the child is aching to be loved. More likely than not she was passed off to a servant or hired governess. The little time she spent with her mother, I gather, was unpleasant. Thus, her nature, which like all children starts out to be sweet and innocent, has been on the whole, untainted.

Dis looked thoughtful at that. She does show softness in her demeanor. Once Kili was worn out, she offered to help me in the garden. She certainly doesn't seem to be afraid of work.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder shook the house and two small yelps were heard from the boys' room.

Both Dís and Thorin went to see who had woken.

They were greeted with a scene that was touching to behold, surprising though it was.

The cot that had been set up for Reina was empty. Its occupant was found holding a shivering Kili, and a soft singing could be heard.

Not wanting to interrupt, both parents kept the door slightly ajar, and listened.

"…on my nose and eyelashes;

Silver white winters that melt into springs;

These are a few of my favorite things;

When the dog bi…"

Before the word could be completed, an almighty roar of wind rattled at the windows. When it died down, Reina's wavering voice began again.

"When the Dog bites;

When the bee stings;

When I'm feeling sad;

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don't feel so bad."

"Sing some more, Reina, please?" Kili's voice cracked at the end of his request.

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels;

Doorbells and sleigh bells

And Coney with noodles;

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things…"

"When the Dog bites" Kili joined in on what sounded like the chorus. "When the bee stings; when I'm feeling sad; I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad."

Right at the end, another loud crash sent them yelping under the covers. Thorin and Dís entered, and settled next to the two youngest members of the family. Reina jumped a little when she pulled her head from the covers.

"That was a lovely song, Reina. Where did you learn it? Dis asked, as she smoothed the covers over the two.

Reina looked down, blushing, and then replied, "My governess taught me. She was really nice."

"Yes, I'm sure she was, to teach you such a nice way to not be afraid."

"I liked her, Da. Do you think someday we can find her again?"

"I'm sure someday you'll see her again. Fate has a way of bringing people that we really like back into our lives." Here, Thorin winked as he smoothed down her hair.

"Are you sure the two of you will be alright here? I think the worst is over for this storm" Dis stood, preparing to leave again. "Will you be able to fall back to sleep, or should one of us stay here with you?"

"Actually, I don't think either of us was asleep, mum. We just weren't expecting the storm." Kili replied, looking over to where his little cousin was yawning.

"If you both were in here talking, then I think Reina should come with me. She – well, both of you really – you both need your sleep."

"OK, Da. G'night, Kili. We can talk again tomorrow, yeah?" Reina yawned again, as her father scooped her up, and was asleep on his shoulder before they reached Thorin's room.

"Goodnight, sweetling. Sweet dreams." Thorin gently kissed her forehead as he tucked her into one side of the big guest bed that Thorin occupied when he could.

Thorin smiled tiredly as he pulled the door almost shut. Being a parenting Uncle, and being a single Father were two different adventures – and both were hard!

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**BTW, I do not own The Sound of Music or anything related.**

**Also, I changed "schnitzel with noodles" to "Coney with noodles", because I doubt hobbits had schnitzel, and more often than not hunters would bring in coneys, otherwise known as rabbits.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Fight!

3 Years Later…

Reina, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, ran hard through the town; she had very urgent business with her father, and so she couldn't stop to chat with the many friends she had made in the mountain community. She began to pant as she wove through the many pedestrians and merchants. Of all the days, _why_ in Durin's name did Kili have to start a brawl on market day?

At the top of the stairs to the city hall, Reina stopped, straightened her tunic and fly-away hair, and briskly strode into the building. Thorin had been called in to the hall for a Dwarven council meeting. Reina could only hope she wouldn't be interrupting anything too important.

"Reina to see Thorin Oakenshield," she said to the hall receptionist. "I'll let him know. Urgent, I take it?" Ori replied, putting away his sketch set. Ori didn't do much during the day, so he spent most of his time writing or drawing.

"Not urgent; Kili." Reina said with a smile, joining him on the walk to the meeting room. "Hello, Ori."

"Hello, Miss Reina." Ori replied, grinning. Kili's temper and subsequent fights often resulted in both of them leaving the formalities until they had said what needed to be said, and actions had been taken.

"Draw anything interesting lately?" Reina inquired, easily keeping up with the Dwarf's pace.

"Not as interesting as I would like it to be," Ori replied, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ori," Reina sighed as they reached the big double doors, "I'm not going to sit for a portrait. With the harvest down the hill coming in, I don't have time to do hardly anything else."

"Before that it was the summer hunting, and before that was the spring planting!" Ori replied, a bit put out. He rapped on the door three times.

"Maybe sometime this winter, alright?" Reina turned and explained the matter involving her hot-headed cousin to the attendant, who grinned and nodded.

"Will you wait here, or go back?" he asked.

"I'll wait here. I'm of no use trying to help out there; thank you, though." Reina slid into the chair on the edge of the room, rubbing her forehead. First her cousin, then the nice, but overeager Ori who didn't seem able to take a hint.

It's not that she wanted to disappoint him. She simply didn't want her Dwarven friends to find out about her true lineage. Her father had explained that while nothing was really wrong with being different, even being part Elf, other Dwarves wouldn't be so understanding. It would probably disgrace the family if the people, and Durin forbid, the Elders, knew who her mother was, who she really was.

"Reina."

A deep voice interrupted her musings, and she looked up to find her father standing there in one of his best uniforms.

"Da." Reina replied with a smile. She was proud of who Thorin was, and proud of the line from which their family came. "Kili was being an idiot again, trying to defend a nonexistent reputation. Bifur sent me to fetch you."

"That sounds like him, all right. Let's go see if there's anything left of the boys to bring to Oin, shall we?"

Thorin smiled wryly at his daughter, and gestured to the path outside.

It always surprised him, to see how much she had grown in three years. Of course, as time passed, certain matters which could not be pushed back came crowding into his head. Fili had been raised thinking that he would be the Crown Prince of Erebor, his Uncle's heir. Now that Reina had come along, that position had changed. And Fili was almost Forty, almost ready to take his vows as Thorin's relative, and heir. How would he manage it? Make Fili the Crown Prince with Fili understanding that Reina would be the first heir? On one count, that would make Fili happy, since he had never felt sure in his standing, or as Crown Prince with his brother being the spare.

As they made their way to where the brawl had happened, Thorin began to hear shouts. Taking a deep breath, and stepping in front of his daughter, he bellowed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"


	8. Retributions

**Hey All! Sorry about the lack of author's note last chapter, my computer times out at 11, so I had to post before I lost the document. **

**Borys68 - I must say, you are certainly my best supporter so far! Thanks for the thumbs up - though I only thought of it because of another fanfic. I'm not at all learned in the ways of the Dwarven folk...**

**Well... Here's chapter 8!**

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Thorin roared, his authoritative voice easily silencing the crowd that had amassed. The only sounds now came from the still struggling boys, who were pulled apart by rough hands and turned to face Thorin. He examined the faces before him, disappointment lining his face. Neither of the boys would meet his eye, both becoming unnaturally interested in the condition of their boots.

Thorin started questioning his nephew first, releasing the collars of their shirts.

"Kili, what happened?"

"Uncle, he started..."

Thorin held up his hand.

"Kili, I don't want to hear excused, or who started what. Just tell me exactly what happened. Without insults, if you don't mind."

"Reina and I came down here to fetch some things for Ma. I don't know what, Reina has the list."

Thorin looked to his daughter, who nodded.

"Go on."

"We heard laughter when Reina stopped to lace up her boot. I looked around, and there was this-"

Kili stopped at his uncle's glare.

"_He_ was across the street, laughing his head off."

Another confirming nod from Reina. Thorin turned back to the two under question.

"Go on, lad." Dwalin growled, standing forbiddingly behind the two boys.

"I asked him what was so funny. _He_ said, laughing the whole while, that it was hilarious how far the line of Durin had fallen - the heirs of Erebor running errands like common servants. i almost tore into him then, but Reina kept me back."

Here, Thorin turned to the other boy; shaking his head, he recognized the oily mop of hair that accentuated the men of Bulzak's household. Bulzak was an outspoken troublemaker, known for starting brawls in the mines. His sons tended to follow in his lead.

"Is this what you said, boy?" Thorin all but growled, his own anger sparked at the mirth the boy had found at the King's family's troubles.

The boy didn't say anything; he simply nodded, with a smirk on his face that Thorin was itching to wipe off. Reina placed her hand on her father's arm before he could, silently calming her father's temper with her own presence.

"Continue."

"Then his friends joined in;" Kili continued," They began to name how many things showed that were no more worthy of being of the line of Durin as an Elf. _His _friends - cowards that they are, thought to add that they thought we were bred from elves, of how Ma must've tricked my Da, of how you must've been drugged, because of how _elf-like_ we are."

Dwalin growled behind the boys as Reina simply looked at her shoes. This boy was so close to the truth about her, and she tried so hard to be a full dwarf.

"I tore into him then, 'cause Reina had gasped at his _idiotic _accusations, and had let go of my arm."

"Alright, Kili, that's enough. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Thorin toed the boy next to his nephew.

"Only that what I said was true - any dwarf could see it. No dwarf would be so gangly, or would be beardless - especially a girl! And they always go traipsing off into the woods, him with his silly elvish weapons."

"That boy has helped bring in more game than anything or anyone else has. Kili's aim is true, and his arrows are sharp. You should be grateful, boy." Dwalin growled. He had taught Kili to use the longbow that he carried himself. He was proud of the boy's natural aim. Kili's kills were also a source of most of the meet at the market, these days. Reina seemed to be following in her cousin's footsteps, so far as weapon choices went.

"That's enough, Dwalin. Boy, I'm sure the council will be interested in how you seem to be following your father in your social conduct. You come with me."

"Thorin - what about Kili? This is not his first brawl, on market day no less!" Balin stopped Thorin from leaving the circle for a moment.

"True, but Kili did not start the confrontation. I will explain the matter to the council. I will speak with him tonight. He may be called to appear before the council himself, tomorrow." Thorin replied. "Reina, go back home with Kili. Tell Dis I'll be home soon."

Reina nodded. Thorin looked at his youngest nephew.

"Kili, go home. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Yes, Uncle." Kili replied. Reina helped him up, and they both began to walk home. Thorin clapped a firm hand on the boy's shoulder before he could run off.

"Come along, boy. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"What are you lot looking at? Go about your business. There's nothing more to see here."

Dwalin followed Thorin, as extra insurance that the boy wouldn't escape justice.

Thorin shook his head. His life was a whole lot more hectic since Reina had come into his life. He simply wished hectic didn't always involve someone close to him getting into trouble or into fights - as was often the case of late with Kili.

* * *

**OK, Now we're getting somewhere. Next chapter, a heart to heart from Thorin to his nephews and daughter, and rearrangements of the line of Durin!**

**R&R, please!**


	9. Reveal?

Later that same day…

"Kili, come here. You too, Reina."

Thorin said as he slid into his favorite chair.

"Do you need me to leave, uncle?" Fili asked, closing the book he had been reading.

"No, Fili. It would be good for you to hear this, as well."

Both of the younger dwarves came into the room; Kili, of course, a little less enthusiastically than his cousin.

"I'm sure both of you remember what happened earlier today, Thorin began, and I'm sure you have heard all about what happened, Fili. The situation was avoidable, Kili. There is no denying that the only thing keeping you from walking away was your own temper."

"Yes, uncle. I didn't mean to…"

Thorin held up his and, stopping him.

"Kili, I'm not looking for excuses, or even apologies. I know why you fought. I just want you – all of you – to learn from what happened today." Here, Thorin paused, and then launched into an explanation of what he meant.

"Kili, today your pride was tested; pride for you family and pride of who you are as a part of this family. At some time or other, all of you will face provocation that tests your pride. However, fighting is something I will never condone if there is a way out that both is a good choice for all sides, and is with less, if any, violence. If violence is the only answer, then let the fight be fair, and honorably "throw down a gauntlet" to answer to your pride."

"That's where I made a mistake, today, isn't it Uncle? I just jumped on him. No warning just knocked him to the ground. Kili sighed. This was not the first time Kili had been goaded into a fight, but it was the first where he landed the first physical blow."

"Yes, Kili. But there was something else, as well. You said earlier that the only reason you launched yourself at him then was because Reina let go of you r am. The fact that you had to be restrained from fighting – that you tried to start off at the least provocation – shows that you were almost looking for a fight. Now why do you think that would be?"

Thorin leaned back in his chair, waiting. He had cut right to the heart of the matter. This was really why he was talking to his nephew now.

"I suppose I have been a bit on edge, lately. I don't like it when they make fun of Reina. I don't care what they say about me – not really. I'm used to it by now. But I don't want them going after Reina like that. She never did anything to them. Maybe it's because I know something is different about her, and not just that she's a girl and my cousin – almost sister now. I just don't know what is different."

Here Thorin raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who simply shook her head. That would be something to talk about later.

"Alright, Kili. I think you've learned what you need to today. The council will be expecting a formal apology from _both_ sides tomorrow, but I am sure now that this won't happen again… will it?"

"No uncle."

"All right, you may go. You too, Fili, if you don't have any questions."

"No, Uncle. I think I know what you were getting at – what you were trying to say."

"And what was that?"

"That as future leaders, we should try to keep ourselves from being goaded into fights, and always look for a better way out that still keeps honor on both sides, and that if fighting is the only way out, keep it fair."

"Exactly. Now run along, both of you. I'd like to speak with Reina for a while."

"Alright, Uncle." Both boys left the room, grinning like Cheshire cats. Uncle Thorin was known for talking with Reina to far past her bedtime, about any topic under the sun.

"What is it, Da?"

Reina came over and sat on the arm of Thorin's chair, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Reina, I think it might be time to tell them. They can't be kept in the dark for long."

"I don't want them to think I'm different! I know how everyone else thinks of Elves. I don't want them to think that way of me! "

"If you wait much longer, they'll figure it out for themselves, and then feel worse, thinking (possibly) that you lied to them for a long time."

"I don't want that, either."

Reina sighed. She knew that she couldn't keep it a secret much longer, and that Aunt Dis already knew. Dis had insisted on showing the girl how to braid her hair in the symbolic way of the heir of the line of Durin, and had seen her ears, despite the girl's best efforts at hiding them.

"Do I have to tell everyone?"

"No, but I do think the boys should know."

"Well, I know Fili can hold his tongue enough, but Kili might let it slip. Can I just tell Fili for now, and wait until Kili knows how to keep both his tongue and his fists to himself?"

"I think that would be alright. Just explain to Fili why you want it kept from Kili still, alright?"

"I will, Da."

"You should get to bed, then, Sweetling. You start dagger lessons tomorrow, remember? "

"Oh, yes! I had forgotten, what with the excitement in the market. Maybe if I do something more than just archery, Kili won't be prompted to think of me any differently yet."

"He does need to know sometime."

"I know, Da. Goodnight."

Reina kissed him on the forehead, and gave him a hug which he willingly returned.

"Good night, Sweetling. Pleasant dreams."

Reina stopped in the doorway.

"Da, is it all right if Fili and I go down to the creek tomorrow? If Fili says yes?"

"I don't see why not, after lessons. Without Kili, I presume?"

Reina nodded with a small smile on her face. "Like you said, he needs to find out sooner or later, and I'd rather get it over with. Good night, Da."

"Good night."


	10. Trouble

"So, you're an Elf?"

Fili was confused.

"Not entirely. My mother is an Elf - a rather important Elf - but your Uncle Thorin is still my Da."

"So, you're still one of the _Fair Folk_," Fili almost sneered.

"Fili, please don't be like that. Not all Elves are bigoted, overly-praised jesters. I'm not at all fond of any of the Fair Folk, except for my cousin Legolas, and i"m not really friendly with him either."

Fili didn't say anything - he only sat in silence, a scowl etched on his face.

Reina sighed.

"Well, I don't know what else I can say to you. Either you believe me or you don't. Just please don't tell anyone - especially Kili. He won't understand yet."

"I'm not sure I even understand yet. I thought I knew who you were."

"You do, Fili! You just know more about me - you know me better now!"

"Do I, Reina? You don't have any more secrets like this, do you?"

No response.

"Reina?"

"If I do, will you promise to let me alone about them until I'm willing to say? You can't deny that I had a good reason to keep this one a secret."

"No, of course, Even I reacted like a prejudiced, close-minded dwarf. And you have done a good job at just letting your dwarfish side show."

"So you won't tell anyone else?"

"No. I won't event tell Kili. You're right - he's not ready for news like this. He's too hot-headed. Especially after the fight yesterday, he needs a chance to cool off."

"I'm afraid of what he'll say when I do tell him - or worse, what he'll do. You know how he feels about Elves. Just about every dwarf I know had been brought up to dislike them at the very least. I don't really want to see what he'd do if he found out too soon about his cousin's racial composition."

"I only have one more question, and then I suggest we let the subject drop. You never know who could be listening." Fili looked around warily, with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Fili was always wary.

"I'll answer if I can. What is it?"

"Does Mum know?"

Reina smiled and nodded. "Yes, she knows. She found out when she was showing me how to put in the symbolic braids, like you do."

"Your ears?" Fili guessed, quieter than he had been all day.

"Yes, she..." Reina trailed off at the look in her cousin's eye. It made her nervous. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure. I _think_ we're being watched, but I can't place who or from where. I only just noticed."

Both dwarves became as quiet as they could, scanning the trees around them. It took Reina a moment to realize that the forest in itself was silent - not even the sound of the birds could be heard.

Something was really wrong!

* * *

**Yikes! Cliff-hanger alert!**

**Sorry about the wait - I had my crazy siblings over for Christmas. I actually got about 3 chapters written in my notebook, but I'll post when I can, not all at once.**

**Happy Early New Years, Everyone!**

**R&R please!**


	11. New Problems

Something was really wrong.

Fili drew both of his swords, gently pushing Reina behind him, up against a big tree. Suddenly, Reina felt the wind change, and with it came a stench like she had never smelled before. Fili, on the other hand, gasped in recognition.

"ORCS!"

Reina screamed as three of the monsters charged at her and her cousin. She looked around frantically, trying to find a way out, or at least something to defend herself with against the horrors before her. Before she could do anything, however, she began to feel odd.

A strength that was not hers filled her to the top, and power spilled out of her fingertips. She raised her hands in front of her defensively, and felt the power collect in the palm of her hand. What she saw was a brilliant ball of light pulsating with energy. Mesmerized by this new-found oddity, she almost let herself be caught. If Fili hadn't yelled...

"Reina, look out!"

Reina turned, hurling the ball of energy at her attacker. She was surprised to see him engulfed by flames that looked unearthly in a shade of green. Turning back, Reina saw one dead orc, Fili with locked blades with another, and two more closing in. Closing her eyes, Reina concentrated by instinct on gathering her new-found power into her hands again. Opening her eyes, she directed the bright energy at both assailants. Both were consumed by green flames, just as the last orc fell, with one of Fili's blades stuck in his chest. At least, Reina thought it was a he.

Suddenly exhausted, and feeling slightly giddy, Reina sank to the forest floor, with her head in her hands. Her emotions somewhere between hysterical laughter and maniacal sobbing, the last thing she remembered was Fili's face as he ran over to se if she was all right.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

**Magic? Whatever will Thorin say?!**

**Another cliff-hanger! I just love keeping my readers in suspense!**

**R&R please!**


	12. Explanations

_**Hey guys! SOOOOO sorry it's taken so long to update! My computer is stupid, and I had a slight bit of writer's block when in the middle of the chapter.**_

_**Without further ado...**_

_**Chapter 12!**_

* * *

Voices. Reina heard voices. After a moment, she heard the voices' emotions; she though they were primarily sad. That was odd. Had she not been taken by orcs? That's all of the logic that she could make out of the situation, from what she could remember. Then the voices took on a note of urgency. She felt herself being lifted up from wherever she had been laying. To her relative surprise, she was gently cradled in someone's arms, rather than thrown over someone's shoulder or over the saddle of someone's mount, be it horse or warg.

Suddenly, her other sensed began to register in her mind; first the smell – or lack of such, as the case may be. Orcs had a very distinctive stench, which was something that Reina could not find. Oddly, the scents that she did find were very familiar. Actually, now that she thought about it, the voices themselves were familiar. After a moment, she recognized Fili's distinctive drawl, and Kili's enthusiastic chatter.

Then she heard a voice that she was very happy to hear – her own father.

Reina knew she had to open her eyes at some point, but she found that she felt rather comfortable, and was very tired. She still tried, however.

"Ungh…"

"Look! She's waking up!" Kili watched his barely conscious cousin with rapt attention.

"Reina? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Thorin murmured quietly, as he gently shifted his hold on her.

"Ungh… ow…" Reina's eyes fluttered as she pulled a hand up to her aching head.

"Reina, are you all right? Does anything hurt?" Fili asked, worry etching his features.

"Only my head. What happened?" Reina groaned as she sat up, only briefly remaining so before nestling her head on Thorin's shoulder with a moan.

H" How much do you remember, sweetheart?" Thorin was truly worried. His daughter was as pale as snow, and she looked utterly exhausted.

"Just about everything about the fight, I think, and Fili running over to see if I'm alright. Then everything blacks out. I thought I might have been taken by Orcs; I couldn't move anything for a moment after I woke up, so I thought perhaps I had been tied up."

"Well, that sounds about right. After the five who attacked us were disposed of, Uncle came running in with Kili aright after. You weren't really out for that long, cousin. Just a few minutes, at most." Fili told her, relief for her wellbeing evident in his eyes.

"Well, that's all right. Do you think that there are any more of them out there?" Reina looked up to Thorin.

"No, I'm fairly positive that there are no Orcs left. Now, let's get you home."

Thorin scooped Reina up into his arms. She shifted slightly, and then settled with her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, boys, let's go home. You're mother's probably worried sick.

Come on, Kili."

Kili was poking a dead orc – one of the ones Reina burned – with the end of his hunting bow.

"Uncle, do orcs always look like this? All black and charred?"

Thorin stopped, and took a look at the Orc Kili was prodding.

"No, Kili. Something must've happened to that one."

"But he's not the only one, Uncle. Those two over there look the same."

Fili looked at Reina, worry in his eyes once more. Reina began to explain, figuring out a story as fast as she could.

"He was carrying a torch when they attacked. He dropped it when he drew his sword, and his shirt caught on fire. The other two caught fire trying to put out the existing flames. Idiots, all of them." Reina chuckled stiffly, with Fili only a beat behind her.

Thorin didn't seem very convinced, but he nodded his acceptance of her story.

"Well, that settles that. Come on, Kili. Your mother will have my hide if I don't get you all home safe."

Reina yawned, thoroughly exhausted, and resettled herself in her father's arms. She knew the conversation wasn't over, but at least she'd put it off temporarily until she could figure out exactly how she was going to tell her Da that she had magic.

Darkness came over her again, but at least it was the warm darkness of sleep, she noted. Cradled in her father's arms, she relaxed enough for sleep to take her, knowing she was safe.

* * *

_**OK, I want to get all the way to 20 reviews (at least) before I update again. I know you can do it, reader-world!**_

_**Reina and magic...oh, what a tangled web I weave! There's so many places I can take this!**_

_**PM me if you have ideas to incorporate, please!**_

_**A few more closing chapters in the pre-quest, then the journey to the Shire, Rivendell, Beorn's house, Mirkwood (big family reunion!), and finally Erebor!**_

_**No more chapter spoilers for now**_

_**Remember, 20 reviews or more as a total before new chapter!**_


End file.
